Piercings
by clonefreak212
Summary: Cody wonders about his lovers piercings. Him and Rex decide to get something of their own.


**I do not own the characters or Star Wars. I do own Izzy. She is my OC. I would like feed back ^_^ thanks!**

* * *

Commander Cody looked at Izanami across the table in the mess. Rex was next to her. Fives, Hardcase, Waxer, and Ahsoka were sitting with them. They were talking about the random things that happen to them. The commander was in thought about what was on his lover's body.

She was pierced in sensitive and intimate places. He played with them and they would give her pleasure but it still baffled him on why she got them. Izzy looked over at him. Her blue gaze locking onto his golden one.

"What's on your mind Cody?" she asked. Everyone was now looking at him. He tensed as he noticed. It was only the ones at the table. He looked at her and took a breath.

"Its…" he thought for a second before he spoke again "It's about your piercings." He said and then the others looked at her.

"What about them?" she asked. She was calm and seemed comfortable talking about them.

"You have more piercings than the two?" Ahsoka asked looking surprised. Rex wasn't surprised like his brothers were. He saw them before but he never asked about them. His brothers looked surprised as well.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"Where?" Waxer asked. Izzy looked at Cody then to Rex. They nodded slightly and she decided to tell them.

"Well, I have my nipples and my clit pierced." She told them. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Why there?" Ahsoka asked cringing a bit.

"Why not?" she asked the padawan. She'd grown up since Izzy got here.

"Why did you get them?" Cody finally asked. She smiled at her commander.

"I just wanted to. The turn on when they're played with is just a bonus." She told him. he nodded accepting the answer. The others just looked at her. She looked to Rex who was smirking like a crazy behind his cup of caf.

"Wait, so it turns you on when their played with?" Waxer asked.

"Yeah." She smirked. "Just ask Cody and Rex." She said. Said clones choked on their drinks. Everyone laughed.

**A week later**

Cody and Rex sat in Izzy's quarters. They were nervous about what they were thinking about doing. She smiled lovingly at them.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked kneeling in front of Cody. Her eyes met his.

"Yes." He answered. His voice was laced with the slightest amount of nervousness. She turned to Rex.

"Rex?"

"Yeah." He answered. His voice was about the same.

She pulled Cody free of his armor and body glove. She met his gaze and smile reassuringly.

"I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt a bit." She told them. They both nodded. Rex sat and watched her as she marked two spots on his brother, making sure it was straight. She reached for the needle and held his flaccid cock firmly but gently. "Deep breath in" Cody sucked in his breath. Placing the needle to the first mark "Let it out." She quickly pierced through his head.

Cody hissed as he tensed at the pain. Izzy quickly slipped the bar through and let him go. She smiled at him. He looked at her with a small smile, pain in his eyes. She licked his tip gently around the new jewelry and he felt a bit better.

"Let me get Rex then I'll play with you both." She smirked as she looked between them

Rex sat still just like Cody. Cody watched as she repeated the process on his brother. The 501st captain hissed with the slight pain of it. She licked his tip as well to sooth the pain away.

"There is some bad news with this though." She said as she cleaned up. "We can't have sex for a couple weeks." They both groaned. She smirked kneeling back in front of Rex. "I can do something though."

"Does this have something to do with your demon blood?" Cody asked arching a brow.

"Yes. My saliva will heal it faster but fucking me will be a bad idea for about two weeks." She told them before taking Rex into her mouth.

He moaned as she gently sucked on the newly pierced head. Izzy eased the pain away and felt him stiffen in her mouth. His thick fingers going through her black hair as she bobbed her head, holding what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand.

Cody watched as she pleasured his brother. He watched her other hand move to her crotch and rub herself through her pants. He got a devious idea and knelt behind her. The 212th commander slid his hands down her stomach and into her pants. She gasped on Rex's cock and Cody nipped her neck as he rubbed her already wet center. He plunged two thick fingers into her and moved them in and out.

Izzy moaned and the vibrations brought Rex to let out one of his own. She worked on the Captain faster and began to move her hips with Cody's fingers. She felt his hardened member on her butt and smirked to herself. _You're next my Commander_ she thought. Feeling her own end nearing her sucked harder but not roughly on Rex's tip causing him to buck his hips and hit the back of her throat. Cody groaned as she let her release go on his hand and continued to pump into her as she rode it out. Rex cried out as he came with her, shooting his sticky seed into her mouth. She gulped it down and pulled back from him, licking her lips.

Izzy's dark blue eyes met his golden brown and she smirked. Cody with drew his fingers from her and she turned around to him place the fingers in his mouth and clean them. He moaned and his cock twitched as he tasted her. Smirking, she pushed him down on the floor and drew his cock into her mouth.

Cody let out a groan as she began to move her mouth. Rex was panting a bit still, but he saw that she was bent over with his brothers member in her mouth. Smirking, he knelt down behind her and pulled her pants down. She let him remove them and spread her legs more. He licked his lips then licked hers.

She moaned on Cody as Rex licked her pussy. Pulling up to gently suck on the pierced tip, she flicked her tongue across it and the commander bucked up. He opened his eyes and saw his brother behind her. He felt himself become harder and lace his fingers in her hair. Feeling his end nearing her gently fucked her mouth.

Rex licked her folds and sucked on her clit. She moved her hips, trying to find release. Smirking, the captain held her still and she was at the mercy of his tongue. He licked inside her and rubbed her clit and she lost it.

Cody came with a shout and Izzy came clenching on the tongue in her pussy. Cody flooded her mouth with his cum and she drank it greedily just like she did before with Rex. Rex drank her juices as they flowed in his mouth. She pulled back from the commander and the captain sat on his knees.

Izzy looked at Cody's panting face. She smiled and leaned back on to Rex. He held her around the waist, kissing her temple. Cody sat up. He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Do you feel better?" she asked them both.

"Very." Rex said. Cody nodded in agreement.

"I still don't like the no sex though." He complained but with a playful smile.

"It'll be worth it later." She told them.


End file.
